


Freedom comes at a price. (anti-hero au)

by Iceypie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Morality | Patton Sanders, Anti-Hero, Anti-hero AU, BAMF Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, M/M, Multi, Other, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, bamf Logic | Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceypie/pseuds/Iceypie
Summary: people with abnormal ability's and affinity's for magic exist.there split into two categories, hero and villain. a black and white system made by the government to oppress those who are superhuman. everyone was to scared to stand against it, in fear of being killed.well, almost everyone.our protagonist, Thomas, an orphan working part time as a super hero who accidentally gets roped up into a powerful group of "villains."Except, there not really villains at all. there vigilantes, and decided to take the orphan under there wing.the only problem is Thomas has signed up for a lot more than he originally bargained for, And he's not sure how much his heart can take.





	Freedom comes at a price. (anti-hero au)

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect this to update regularly, school is kicking my ass ugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction chapter. Thomas meets everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note this chapter isnt finished, im just posting this because i dont want ao3 to delete it. im planning to continue working on it in bits and pieces around my work/school schedule.

Thomas didn't mean for this to happen.

one minute he was fighting a group of villains, and the next minute he's... sitting in there base. with a blanket, new clothes...and an offer he's finding increasingly hard to refuse.

 

It was a Wednesday afternoon, around 2 o'clock. his work had called him out of school early to fight a group of villains that where down Able street. they where apparently a well known group of villains with terrifying record, and a large group behind them. all Thomas could do was hope they wouldn't kill him.

Thomas had taken a short cut through an ally and listened to them carefully. 

"geez morality! warn us next time! now my eye-liner is running!"

"well then you better go catch it kiddo!" 

"its PRINCE and I'm serious! wait-!"

"hi serious! I'm dad!" 

"can you two stop for five seconds! there going to be sending reinforcements and you two are bickering like kids."

"but you're my kiddio!"

"morality please."

"fineeeeeeee. but you talk as if we couldn't handle a few people."

Thomas sighed softly, almost disappointed. these guys where red threat villains? well it didn't matter too much, a few clones could take them out.

Thomas took a deep breath focusing, a white light surrounding him as a second humanoid shape split from him in the light. when he stopped glowing there was a perfect clone. he hummed proud of himself and turned on the visor over his eyes. he had to track the clones movements after all, and he needed to watch the villains to make sure they wouldn't run.

the clone ran out tossing a smoke bomb, getting a loud noise of surprise from the group as the area filled with smoke. 

"I told you so! god you guys are useless." 

"oh calm down will you? I got this."

without so much as a second after that was said Thomas had lost contact of his clone. he bit the inside of his cheek frustrated, there's no way they could have been able to see through that smoke.

he huffed and made a new clone, making sure to watch carefully. and as if by some godly accuracy, the clone got hit. blade straight through the stomach with what Thomas assumed was a sword, a katana maybe. but this meant Thomas would definitely have to try a different approach, or call in somebody completely different.

Thomas had gotten up and turned heal to bolt it, only to be face to face with a black and purple haired dude wearing a black surgical mask with purple flannel on it. his eyes where deep purple, but despite the colour they felt cold. for some reason they made Thomas afraid, so much so he ended up stumbling back with a terrified yelp as he fell on his behind. "hey guys I found him! he's like a scrawny high school kid!" the man yelled out, grabbing Thomas by the arm to drag him along.

he wanted to struggle so bad, but his body wouldn't move. it was like he was paralysed, stuck in ice. as he was dragged closer to the group of people, he noticed they all had similar masks on there face, all with something different on the mask. none of them really seemed threatening, well except for one in glasses who had a large sharp toothed frown over it.

"Anxiety let him go. he's only a kid, your scaring him!" 

Thomas couldn't tell who said it, but if he'd have to guess he'd say the chubby guy with a cat face mask seemed most likely.

he looked soft, his clothes where a mix of bright blue and dark grey. and a cat hoodie. the rest of his outfit was less villain like and more casual attire. black shirt that was longer on one side, almost like a skirt. dark grey shorts and stockings, almost like he wanted to get hurt during a fight, he looked like he already had. the stockings where blue, ripped, stained with blood from all the scratches that looked fresh. he had a utility belt with syringes and cylinder capsules with strange glowing neon liquids in them, Thomas didn't want to know what those where for. he had knee high converse, his right shoe was a desaturated baby blue, his left was grey with something strapped to his ankle, it looked like a little black box speaker.

they all looked a lot different then Thomas had expected them too. 

"seriously anxiety, have you no shame?"

that obviously came from the princely looking guy. he had the crown, and it floated? he looked like he was the act first think later kind of person, and that he relied on his power and brute force. he was tanned, and had a strong build. Thomas was cretin this guy could crush him. fluffy amber hair and ruby red eyes certainly looked royal though. his mask had a yellow outline of a crown on it, maybe it had something to do with there powers? who knew. he wore a black sleeveless jacket that went down to his knees, a belt around his waist where the jacket moved out a little. black jeans and healed red combat boots. honestly Thomas didn't want to know how many weapons this guy had on him. Thomas had also noticed he had elbow high fingerless gloves with a strange hole on both of the gloves palms, probably just a weird fashion choice.

"you two know we cant be too reckless. if we do we could risk killing ourselves, and morality already does that plenty for us." a stern strict voice said. "awe shucks, logic you do care!"

his attention turned to the guy wearing the frowny mask. he looked like he was straight out of some weird sci-fi show.

tall and serious, his main colour seemed to be dark blue. its like he was matching with the other one, that's kinda cute? maybe. Thomas shook off the thought.

(logan description place holder)

"seriously anx let the boy go, we don't want to get in troub-" "actually, i think i recognize him. bring him along." logic interrupted looking Thomas dead in the eyes, and Thomas felt his voice get stuck in his throat. he didn't know weather to scream or cry, he couldn't struggle either. "you positive that's him?" "i'm sorry prince, I forgot you knew everyone in the planet. yes that's him." logic spat sarcastic at prince, clearly frustrated.

"morality, might be a good time to put the kid to sleep, I'm getting light headed..." his captor finally spoke up, sounding like he was about to throw up. Thomas tried to move his head to look at him, but his body wouldn't comply. the barely noticeable stinging feeling becoming harsher with every second. "sorry about this kiddo, no hard feelings or anything." morality comforted as he grabbed a capsule full of purple looking glittery smog, opening it in front of Thomas. it was barely open for a second but as soon as Thomas breathed it in he passed out, knocked out like a light.

"are you sure about this logic? I mean I know this goes with the plan but I still feel bad..." morality said, guilt washing over him as logic shook his head annoyed. "trust me. if this is who i think it is, he's an orphan, were doing him a favor." logic said turning to walk off.

"A homeless super kid? yeah. okay. now I feel bad. come on lets go! were gonna get caught." anxiety scolded, shoving Thomas into princes arms. he followed after logic, the other two looked at each other worried before following along.

 

Thomas stirred, waking up in what he assumed was a bed. sitting up he noticed how... dark the room was.

the walls had black paint, stars on the ceiling, purple carpet, and an unusually large amount of sleeping pills, herbs, and what he assumed was chamomile tea mixes on the ebony desk in the corner.

the room was almost like it was made for somebody who needed to sleep a lot, weird.

Thomas looked around, noting a wardrobe at the end of what he assumed was a double bed bunk bed, he couldn't fully tell with how dark the room was. the wardrobe was a dark purple, the bed sheets where purple which was no surprise. there was a bathroom attached to the room, Thomas could take a guess at the colours of the bathroom.

as Thomas went to get up the door opened, causing Thomas to jump startled, he quickly laid back down pretending he was asleep as the person approached him.

"gurl do you think I'm stupid or something?" a voice asked sounding amused, Thomas herd something being put on the bed side table before he was yanked out of bed by his arm. Thomas yelped startled as he tried not to fall over, quickly looking at the person who forced him out of bed. he squinted trying to make something out, but the room was to dark for him to see anything "take a picture, it'll last longer hon."

the person let go of Thomas arm and he fell on his face with a yelp as the other laughed. "I'm Remy by the way, I'd say nice to meet you but I'm pretty sure this isn't a nice way to do that." he said as Thomas sat up. "you don't say." Thomas hissed, getting a defensive, all be it very passive and bored, hand raise from Remy. "are you gonna tell me yours? or are you one of those people that are all like "you hurt my honer! you don't get to know anything until the plot demands it!" kinda people?" Remy asked leaning down to look at Thomas.

"I'll be honest with you, I cant see shit in this room, so I don't even know where to look..." Thomas admitted looking around. "right, nerd guy did say you couldn't see in the dark, hang on." Remy walked away from Thomas

suddenly there was a click and there was a white light, it was soft but it was still a light. "lets try that again, my names Remy Paraliax, you can call me rem. I'm a boss ass bitch, have Photophobia, and you're apparently my new roommate or some shit." he put his hands on his hips, looking at Thomas expectantly.

"Roommate!? Since when?" "Since Patton decided. now do I get a name or not?!" "oh... uh... Thomas. I don't have a last name..."

Remy sighed shaking his head "whatever just follow me." he said gesturing for Thomas to follow. they left the room walking into what Thomas assumed was a big common area, at least he could see now. he looked at the person he'd been following and geeze did that catch him off guard. 

the first thing Thomas noticed was a giant glass tank filled with some kind of glittery purple smoke.. smog? maybe it was liquid? either way it was thick and Thomas didn't want to know what it did. it has a tube connecting from the top of the tank over to the front, Thomas assumed it was attached to Remy's mouth, maybe it had something to do with his power, if he had a power.

aside from that he looked pretty normal, brown hair with some black dye through it and a purple fringe, black leather jacket, baggy jeans, fingerless gloves, and even though Thomas couldn't see the front of his new roommate he assumed Remy was wearing sunglasses.

"here we are nerd, the others will be here soon" Remy said, turning around to look at Thomas, and like Thomas had guessed, there was a oxygen mask on Remy's face that was connected to the tube. he was wearing sunglasses, aviators, which he assumed must have cost a lot. Thomas noticed Remy's shirt said "Sleep"in fancy black cursive, that was kind of cute. he had a black belt on and a strap across his chest that was connected to the tank, to hold it obviously.  

"so can I uh ask... what's...um.. wh-" "what's with the tank? I produce make sleeping gas hon, it can come out of anywhere I want but for the most part I just make it come outta my mouth, its easier that way. what's your special power since we're asking." Remy smiled at Thomas cutely, obviously not going to take no for an answer. "oh, well I can do this"

Thomas focused like he did before, glowing as he suddenly split in two. when Thomas looked at Remy he had his mouth hanging open, shocked, maybe even impressed.

"gurl what the **FUCK** , you can clone yourself?!" Remy asked, nearly yelling. Thomas looked away embarrassed, its not that impressive... 

"can you clone other things?" Remy asked excitedly, nearly bouncing up and down. "well.. I don't know, I'm pretty sure its only me though." Thomas responded, looking away embarrassed as Remy gave him a confused look.

 "Remy you better not be scaring the new guy!" a voice called as somebody walked into the room. Thomas shuddered when he saw the man who walked into the room, it was him, the guy who cornered him in the ally way. Thomas without even thinking hid behind Remy, who gave the man a look.

"bitch what the fuck did you do to him?" Remy asked looking back at Thomas. 

"minor trauma, nothing to major... I think." he responded with a shrug walking over to them, holding out a hand. 

"I'm Virgil by the way." he said with a rather awkward shrug, trying to be as nonthreatening as possible.

"T-Thomas..." "yeah I know who you are, Lo told me." Virgil responded, making Thomas flinch back. "was that not a good thing to say...?" Virgil asked looking at Remy, who rolled his eyes so hard they'd probably fall out of his head. "gurl, what the fuck even are your social skills?" 

"REMY! STOP SWEARING!" a voice called from the other room. "uh oh, somebody upset the dadgon.." "gurl shut up."

"uh the what now?" Thomas asked, giving the two of them a confused look. Virgil and Remy shared a look before looking at Thomas.

" **Patton.** " the two of them responded, getting a cheery "yes?" from the other room as somebody poked there head out, startling both people.

"Oh! He's awake!" the man said cheerily walking over and smiling at Thomas, holding out a hand. "I'm Patton! Nice to meet you, well formally anyway." He said and Thomas nodded "nice to meet you too." 

Patton gave Thomas a smile "not a hand shaker?" "No.. Not really." "Well that's okay, we can figure out another way to greet people, personally I like to give hugs!" Patton said happily.

They made small talk for a little while before someone had come out, rather loudly, calling for Patton and Virgil.

"Oh Patton! Virgil! Logie wants to talk to you-!" ge stopped and looked at Thomas, shocked and confused.

"Why uh.. Why is he awake?" The man asked twirling his finger at Thomas. "Guess, princy." Virgil snarked getting an offended gasp from the man. The two of them immediately started bickering and Patton had stepped in to try and stop them. 

Thomas felt someone tug his wrist and Remy made a 'follow me' gesture as the two slipped away from the arguing adults, both unnoticed by the three adults.

"Gurl those to are such a pain mhm, they bicker so much my god!" Remy said as the two of them sat down. They'd found an empty room and just decided to stay there. 

"What where they even arguing about?" Thomas asked and Remy shrugged "oh bitch I could not tell you, they bicker over the stupidest shit, I mean they love each other but god damn chill bitch, drink some tea and chill." Remy said rolling his eyes as he talked. Thomas just listened, he was starting to like Remy. Sure he was loud, kinda dramatic, swore more then a drunken sailor, and seemed kinda insensitive, but he also seemed really nice, maybe a bit blunt, but nice. He could get used to having Remy as a roommate...

Wait..

Roommate! 

"Remy why am I here?" Thomas asked looking at the other male in front of him, who blinked shocked. "Well... I couldn't tell you, Logan didn't really say much, except for-" "Remy! Thomas! Where are you!" a voice called

"crap its Patton, wanna bolt for it and see how far we get?" Remy asked, looking at Thomas. "do I get a choice?" Thomas asked hopefully, giving Remy a hopeful smile.

"Lmao you wish." Without a second of hesitation Remy yanked Thomas to his feet as the two bolted down the hallway past Patton.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" he called out. Remy giggled loudly, getting a worried noise from Thomas. "Hey he seems kinda-" "mad? Yeah! Plug your ears!" Remy interrupted, still laughing.

"ROMAN! HELP ME!" Patton cried out, obviously pissed. Thomas looked at Remy confused, who in gods name was Roman?!

"I'm coming! You don't have to yell at me! Good grief." A voice called as a man suddenly stepped in front of the hallway, glaring at the two. 

Remy didn't stop running, letting go of Thomas hand as he dropped to the floor, sliding underneath the man's legs with a loud laugh. The man growled and went to grab Thomas as he got closer.

Without even thinking, Thomas shoved a clone into the man, knocking him straight to the floor with a loud thud. Thomas hesitated for a second, before feeling himself be pulled along by Remy.

"Gurl! That was bad! Ass!" Remy said through giggles as he looked back at Thomas, who found himself smiling at the other fondly. Maybe this was a little fun.

It didn't last long though as Thomas herd a frustrated shriek from behind him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE BRATS! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Followed by the sound of footsteps running after them. 

"Ah crap. Follow me I know somewhere we can hide!" Remy said, leading Thomas down another hallway and into a room.

It looked like an infirmary but Thomas didn't get much time to look around before being pulled behind a bed, Remy poking his head back up to talk to someone.

"Please don't tell them we're here." 

"Of course but... What did you do..?" 

"I'll explain later."

With that Remy his back under the bed with Thomas and the door slammed open, a loud voice erupting into the room.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" 

"They? Roman what Are you talking about, its just me in here."

"Emily!"

"I'm serious, I herd footsteps running further down the hall though, if that helps?"

With that there was a loud door slam and the sound of someone running down the hall.

After a minute the two came out from under the bed, getting an eyebrow raise from the man.

"And you are?"

"O-oh, right, s-sorry. I'm Thomas, I uh... I don't know why I'm here." he answered, sitting on the bed as he felt Remy flop down on it.

"ah so your Thomas, I had to give you a check-up today. My name is Emily, I'm the group doctor slash therapist. You don't mind if I preform your check-up now do you?" he asked, flashing Thomas a gentle smile.

"better then being out there..." Thomas responded, looking at the man worried.

He was short and non- threatening, slightly chubby, dark brown hair with a fringe dyed pink and blue, blue eyes, thick black rimmed glasses, beige cardigan sweater with a pink tie, trousers and sneakers. He really was just the most nonthreatening looking person Thomas had ever seen, which was a nice change of pace.

"So would you like to tell me what you boys did to make Roman that made at your?" Emily asked, walking over with a few medical tools and setting them down next to Thomas.

"His name is Roman?" Thomas asked as Emily grabbed a stethoscope.

"Yes, he's not exactly known for his patience. But I've never seen him red before." 

"Well Thommy did push him to the floor-" "I panicked okay!?" Thomas yelled defensively, making Emily flinch back.

"Ow, Thomas please try not to yell while I'm running tests." "Sorry..." Thomas apologized, looking at his lap.

"If it helps it was my idea" Remy said, looking at the both of them.

"yes I kind of figured that, I'm glad you made a friend but try not to get him in trouble, okay?" Emily said, sounding like a concerned parent

"Yes Emily."  Remy groaned, obviously not happy to be getting a lecture. Thomas couldn't help but laugh softly, it was kind of funny.

"Speaking of...Why am I here? Nobody has answered that question no matter who I ask, where am I?" Thomas asked, looking at Emily for an answer, who sadly shook his head.

"I don't know, Logan is the only one that knows." Emily answered, looking at Thomas.

"I don't even know who that is...." Thomas mumbled miserably, just wanting some answers.

Emily frowned, sighing softly as he pulled away. "Your fine. I know you want answers, and you'll get some soon. But for now you'll just have to be patient." He said giving Thomas a smile, getting up to go back to his desk.

"Aside from that, your perfectly healthy. You just have a case of incurable impatience, probably from hanging around Remy." He joked, getting an offended gasp from Remy.

 

Thomas and Remy hung around the infirmary for a while before Emily had basically pushed them to the main room, where there was a bunch of people waiting.

"Emily."

"Hmm?"

"You. Suck." 

"I'm sorry to hear you think that Roman, it's a shame I don't particularly care, isn't it?" Emily looked up at Roman with a soft smile and he looked away grumbling something under his breath.

"Well as nice as that is we still have something to discuss."  a voice said as a man walked into the room.

"Mr. Crofter?!" Thomas asked shocked, tilting his head confused.

Everyone else gave Thomas a confused look, before looking at the man. "hello Thomas, please refrain from violence in the future." he said getting a soft sorry and a nod from Thomas.

"that aside, your probably wondering why you're here." he said, looking at Thomas.

Thomas gave an affirming nod, looking at the other. "Mr. Cr-" "just call me Logan." "..Logan, why am I here? why didn't you just kill me?" Thomas asked getting a shocked look from everyone in the room

"kill... you? why would we do that? where did you even get that idea?!" Patton asked distressed, making Thomas flinch. "okay, where did we loose you? Was it the ally? Was that my fault? Seriously where?" Virgil asked, looking at Thomas confused. 

"well no its just.. you guys are, ya'know, villains..." Thomas said nervously, looking at Logan.

"is that what there calling us now?" Logan asked turning to roman, who just shrugged dismissively.

Virgil looked at Thomas, snorting softly. "well, no. we aren't planning to kill you, not even close actually. we where, uh, actually planning to-" "Virgil! not yet! Logan was gonna say it!" 

"you can seriously expect us to take this seriously when he looks like a mess can you?" Roman asked, gesturing to Thomas dirty clothes and messy hair.

"is that all you care about princy?" Virgil chimed in, getting a death glare from Roman. "well unlike you, Panic at the everywhere, I actually think its important not to look like a mess all the time!" "you're seriously saying that to me? when your costume looks like a mess?" "its practical!" "practically stupid.." 

"oh will both of you stop! yes Thomas looks messy, if it bothers you so much find his some clothes!" Patton interrupted, glaring at the both of them and crossing his arms.

"I could just make him some-" Roman started, getting a mean look from Patton.

"do you know his size?" he asked, making Roman blink nervously.

"uh... i could guess?" Roman said with a nervous shrug, and Patton sighed heavily.

Logan looked at the other three sighing. "idiots.." he muttered softly before looking at Thomas. "sorry, they get like that sometimes. if you want you can go take a shower, I'm sure some of Joan's clothes will fit you." he said, getting a nod from Thomas.

"dee!" Logan called and someone poked there head out from the kitchen. "hmm? _what?_ " he asked, looking at the two of them.

"could you get Thomas a towel and show him where the bathroom is?" Logan asked nicely, smiling soft at him.

'dee' glanced at the other three before nodding. "of course _not._ " with that he walked off somewhere before coming back, throwing a towel at Thomas and gesturing for him to follow.  

"snake?" Thomas asked looking at Logan, who chuckled. "don't worry, we'll do proper introductions later, and explain what's going on. I promise."

"you better keep that promise.." Thomas mumbled, rushing over to follow the snake man. they stopped by somebody's room, 'dee' knocked on the door  and went in. he came back out a minute or so later with a shirt and some pants, dumping them on the towel Thomas was holding. when they got to the bathroom dee just kinda, opened the door, gestured, nodded, and walked off.

"thanks!" Thomas called to him, getting a thumbs up in response.

"weird..."  Thomas said walking into the bathroom, holding up the clothes to check them out. The shirt was red with a big yellow star. "Cool." Thomas said happily, he never really got nice clothes, it was always just his uniform. the pants where just a pair of baggy jeans similar to what Remy had, but that was way better then his uniform so he didn't even care.

Thomas hummed happily as he set his clothes down, looking at himself in the mirror.

Thomas took off his shirt and sighed, looking at all the scars and scratches. none of them really bothered him any more, well, most of them anyway. there was always one big stitch across his left side that stretched slightly to his stomach, it never faded, or healed. it always made Thomas uneasy, it didn't hurt even though it probably should? right?

Thomas shook the thought off and just decided to take his shower, maybe it would clear his head.

 

Thomas left the bathroom, the towel around his shoulders. he was carrying his dirty clothes in his arms, he didn't exactly know where to put them...

he went to go find Logan, or Patton, so he could ask. He had turned a corner before hiding behind it, seeing Patton and Logan talking.

"Do you think he'd even want to? I mean he seems a bit terrified of us, don't you think? I don't want him to feel like he's being forced. you know?" Patton said, sounding disheartened.

'Are...are they talking about Me?' Thomas thought, leaning closer, trying to listen better.

"Patton I'm sure he doesn't think that, maybe he's a bit shocked, but I don't think he's terrified. If he doesn't want to be can say no, and that will be that."

"I know, I know, but I'm still worried..." Patton looked at the ground sighing, rubbing his arm nervously.

what in the world are they talking about? what are they gonna ask him? wha-

"Thomas its rude to eaves drop." Logan's stern voice knocked him out of his thoughts and he froze

 

(more to be added soon.)


End file.
